riftalefandomcom-20200215-history
Sash Lilac
Lilac is believed to be the last water dragon in existence. She is known for her unique fighting style of cutting through foes with her twin ponytails. She was trained at a young age by the Red Scarves, but left their ranks in order to find her place in life. Although she has grown more reserved throughout her battles, she still has a big heart and will jump at the chance to help her friends. She also loves playing her Dizi, that help anyone and helself calm down in the most tense moments besides sounding great. A curiosity lies on her name. Sash would be the surname, while Lilac is the given name, because this is the chinese name format, where the Family name comes first. Appearance Lilac is a young Water Dragon, tall like a normal human. She has lilac skin, Purple to Scarlet Red eyes, Violet Hair with twin ponytails and a small and furry tail. She wears a Chinese vest consisting of a Blue suit, a white yukata, a red sash with a golden string and a flower knot tied to it, Blue gloves, white bracers with red details and Blue boots with pegasus like details. She has gills, but they're covered up by blue hearing aids. Personality Lilac is a good-spirited dragon and is more then willing to help those in trouble or in need. She is very motivated and refuses to give up under any circumstances, even when the rest of the team doubts the success of their mission. Lilac can get very angry, but only when pushed to the extreme. If angry, she have two ways to calm down. One of them is practice the Meditation she learned while was training Martial Arts on Red Scarves. The another one is play her Dizi in a calm and silent place. She also can enjoy lovely moments with Carol and Milla to calm herself down, but this last option isn't so effective than the first two ones. History Backstory Lilac is apparently an orphan with no references ever made to her family. Prior to the game's events, she joined the street gang known as the Red Scarves. This is where she met Carol and after a brief rivalry, became her best friend. With Carol, she competed in martial arts tournaments for cash prizes on behalf of the Red Scarves, apparently making a significant amount of money from them. It is unknown if this was the extent of her involvement in their activities. What is known, however, is that at some point, gang leader Spade 'crossed a line' that neither Lilac or Carol were willing to go over (hinted to be murder). Feeling the Red Scarves had left them no choice, the two abandoned the gang to go independent. Prior to leaving, an incident occurred between Lilac and Spade, though it is not known if this was linked to Lilac's departure from the gang. What is known is that Lilac feels a degree of guilt about the event, and claims she didn't know what she was doing (a claim that earns her Spade's scorn, hinting that he hasn't forgiven her for the event.) After leaving the gang, both Lilac and Carol became involved in thievery, regularly stealing from the rich during their pilgrimages to the Kingdom Stone. Cut dialogue from the game shows that Lilac would insist on only stealing from the rich. At some point, she acquired her own tree house, which would serve as Lilac and Carol's home. Homeworld Avalice also known as Celestial Body M-516, is a Class M planet similar to Earth in all aspects, except for the Anthropomorphic animals as dominant life forms on Avalice instead of humans. However, there are some non-anthropomorphic that inhabitant the planet as well. The reason why a rift to the Earth was found on Avalice is unknown, but there's theories related to their strong chinese culture as being the cause besides the similarity to Earth, almost like a lost twin from Earth. Besides all of that, Avalice is at least a few millions of lightyears far from Earth. Avalice used to be a standard planet filled with life and vegetation, until the spacecraft of the Ancient Dragons crash landed in the location now known as Pangu Lagoon. They wasted countless years trying to find a way to take back to the stars, but to no avail. Ultimately, the dragons decided to help the Avalicians with their technology, and condensed their energy reserve into the Kingdom Stone for the planet to use. With that, the dragons soon became nothing more than legends until the truth was uncovered by Sash Lilac. Three major cities were situated on Avalice each with their own technology and power: Shang Tu, Shang Mu, and Shuigang. Treehouse Lilac lives on a Treehouse built on Dragon Valley, situated on Shang Mu Kingdom, but answer to Shang Tu kingdom directly to the Royal Magister. Not much is known about when the treehouse was built, although it was presumably built by Lilac and Carol sometime after they left the Red Scarves. Since they appear to be the only two who knew of it before Milla or Torque's arrival, they probably built the treehouse themselves, demonstrating a fair knowledge in carpentry. The Treehouse appears to have two rooms: The Main Room, which has the TV, Telephone, etc. And the Bedroom, where the girls sleep at night, but there may be more to the Treehouse than what is shown. Attributes Lilac has a strong set of close-range attacks that involve hitting enemies with either her boots, her twin ponytails or with martial arts maneuvers. Her signature move, the Dragon Boost, gives her an instant burst of speed, capable to reach Mach speed in a few seconds, and she has a number of extra abilities that help carry her momentum across a variety of different terrain types. Her main weakness is the lack of a ranged attack, being limited to melee attacks, although this is mitigated somewhat by the Dragon Boost granting her temporary invulnerability. Powers and Abilities '''Dragon Physiology: '''Believed to be the last water-dragon, Lilac is a pure-breed dragon and has the abilities and physiology of a dragon. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Lilac possesses a high degree of superhuman strength. She is strong enough to crash through metal, wood, and stone with relative ease. As-well as physically overpower robots that could crush a ordinary creature, as-well as physically battling (and defeating) the powerful Brevon. ** '''Superhuman Durability: '''She is vastly resistant to physical damage. She can survive falls from great heights, intense pressure, strikes from beings with superhuman strength, energy blasts, and extreme heat without sustaining injury. However, she is not invulnerable, and sustained extreme damage while being tortured by Brevon. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''She can move, think, and re-act at supernatural speeds. Lilac can move faster than gunfire, out-pace Brevon's most powerful robots, and even dodge multiple blasts from enemy fighters. Lilac is well known for her speed, and can easily reach the speed of sound. She is faster than Carol on her motorcycle and can even catch up to an enemy ship taking flight. * '''Superhuman Endurance: '''Lilac can preform intense physical activity for long periods of time without suffering fatigue. * '''Mid-Air Dash: '''Lilac can preform a high-speed dash in mid-air without the aid of a vehicle. She can use this for short-distance flight at high speeds such as Mach Speed. '''Hair Manipulation: '''Lilac has the ability to utilize her hair in supernatural methods. * '''Hair Combat: '''Sash Lilac regularly utilizes her twin ponytails in combat for whip-like and slicing maneuvers. Abilities '''Indomitable Will: '''Sash Lilac has a very strong force of will, completely free of evil or temptation. She can withstand extreme physical torture, and not have her will wavered. Even while being electrocuted with near-fatal voltage, she told Torque not to reveal anything to Brevon. Even Brevon himself said that he believe he could "Hack at her limbs all day" and she would "still find a way to bite back". '''Master-Level Fighting Skills: '''She is a master level fighter, being trained and operating with the Red-Scarves. Lilac has won multiple fighting tournaments, and is well-adept in hand-to-hand and superpowered combat. Her skills rival that of Spade's, and she is capable of defeating Brevon himself in a one-on-one duel. '''Leadership: '''Lilac is a naturally born leader, able to inspire others with her charisma, ador, and idealism. She is even capable of turning total strangers, even enemies, into comrades with just her words alone. '''Intelligence: '''Lilac seems to possess above average intelligence. She was capable of understanding Torque's techno-babble and explaining it to Zao. '''Mental Discipline: '''Lilac also have an incredible mental discipline due to her Martial Arts training, though not perfect, being easily motivated to revenge if very angry. Something that happened after Milla being transformed into a monster by Brevon and defeated by Lilac herself, thinking she died because of the fight. '''Swimming: '''As a Water Dragon, Lilac is a skilled swimmer. However, a genetic defect prevents her from breathing underwater. Though she is able to hold her breath for a long period of time, longer than Carol or Milla. Move List Gallery Sash_Lilac.png|Lilac on Freedom Planet 2 File:Lilac_icon_2.png|Lilac's icon on Sonic Style Csp8YpQWAAId8ao.jpg|Lilac's chinese dress Dragon_Wings.jpg|Dragon Wings Fanart Axe_Kick.png|Lilac's Axe Kick Dragon_Wings.png|Dragon Wings Pre Maneuver Dragon_Wings_Maneuver.png|Dragon Wings Maneuver itself Lilac's_Victory_Pose.png|Lilac's Victory pose Category:Main Cast Category:Characters